


We Need to Negotiate

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established- James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Feelings, M/M, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky squeezed Steve's hand. “Okay, then just tell me what you can.”</p><p>“It’s about Tony.”</p><p>“No surprise there.”</p><p>Steve winced. “It’s about Tony and the fact that I may have a crush on him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need to Negotiate

“Well, that was fun.” Clint shucked off his jacket and kicked off his shoes as he strolled into the apartment. “I wonder how many more of my friends are supernatural creatures and haven’t told me.” Clint flopped face-first onto the couch.

“To be fair, most non-human folk don’t tell their human friends.” Tony took a seat on the couch, lifting Clint’s legs up and depositing them in his lap.

Clint sighed. “I figured, but I’m still going to pout about it for a little while longer. I’m used to being the trusted friend.” Clint sat up. “Isn’t that right, Steve? Bucky? I’m usually the go-to friend.”

Bucky grumbled something under his breath.

Steve smiled encouragingly and nodded. “It’s a pretty big secret though, Clint. I wouldn’t take it personally.”

Clint huffed and lay his head on top of his arms. “I know.” He grinned. “But hey, at least dragons are real.”

Steve blanched. He did not see what was so exciting about dragons existing. If they were anything like the myths Steve had heard, he was happy to know that most didn’t even live on Earth.

Bucky’s fingers wrapped around Steve’s elbow.

Steve turned toward his boyfriend.

Bucky cocked his head at the bedroom. “Speaking of secrets.”

Steve’s stomach churned. Right, Bucky had not forgotten what Tony had said about Steve wanting to talk to him. Steve wasn’t ready, but if he were being honest with himself, he never would be.

Steve nodded and headed to the bedroom. “Bucky and I are going to talk for a bit. Keep yourselves entertained.”

“Will do.” Clint flipped onto his back and raised his foot so it was below Tony’s face. “Foot massage?”

“You offering or asking?”

“Trade?” Clint asked Tony.

Steve didn’t get to hear if Tony accepted the deal of not. He was inside the bedroom in seconds and Bucky had closed the door behind them.

Bucky double-checked the door to make sure it was latched. “So you want to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Steve crossed his arms in front of his chest and shifted his weight. “Not really, but I’m going to have to.”

Intrigue lit Bucky’s gaze. He took Steve by the hand and led him to the foot of the bed. He sat Steve and himself down. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“I know, Buck, but this…” Steve took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. “This is complicated, and I’m not even sure what I’m feeling or thinking.”

Bucky squeezed his hand. “Okay, then just tell me what you can.”

Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand back. “It’s about Tony.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “No surprise there.”

Steve winced. “It’s about Tony and the fact that I may have a crush on him.”

Bucky didn’t say anything for a moment, and Steve’s heartbeat skyrocketed.

“What do you mean you may have a crush on him?” There was no accusation in Bucky’s tone, yet the question carried the same weight as if it had.

“I don’t know if I do.” Steve sighed, deflating. “I don’t get nervous or excited around him like I did with you and Clint, but I get jealous. Really jealous, and I hate seeing him hurt or upset, and I care about him too, and I just…” Steve gripped the short strands of his hair in frustration. “I don’t know if it’s a crush or just me being possessive for some other reason.”

Bucky nodded. His lips pressed together in a thin line and his brow wrinkled.

Steve bowed his head. “Clint thinks I should kiss him and see if it causes me to feel anything.”

“And you think Clint’s right?” Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head. “I don’t know if he’s right or wrong. I just know I’m confused, and maybe a kiss might help.”

Bucky was quiet.

He held onto Steve’s hand though and that little bit of contact was one of the most reassuring things in Steve’s life.

Steve sucked in a sharp breath when Bucky’s fingers moved against his. Fear gripped his heart, and he was left wondering if Bucky was going to reject him.

Relief washed through Steve when Bucky interlaced their fingers together, making his hold on Steve stronger. “All right. I’m not a big fan of the plan, but Tony isn’t going away any time soon, and you need to figure out your feelings.”

“And if I do have a crush on Tony?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged. “Then we figure it out from there. Maybe it means you date him for a bit.” Bucky scrunched his nose. “Just don’t expect me to. He’s nice and maybe a little funny, but I’m still working on my own issues with the little fella.”

Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Really? You’d really let me date him?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t be jumping up and down like a cheerleader, but I love you, Stevie, and I’ve been with you long enough to know that 1.) you’re not going to dump me just because you’re attracted to someone else, and 2.) you wouldn’t even consider a serious relationship with Tony unless you have strong feelings for him, and I’m not going to force you to ignore those feelings.” Bucky leaned forward and kissed Steve. “As I said, I love you, you idiot. Nothing is going to change that.”

“I love you too.” Steve pecked the corner of Bucky’s mouth. “Always will.”

Bucky smirked. “Never doubted that.”


End file.
